<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Social Distancing in 521 BC by Emrys MK (mk_malfoy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352742">Social Distancing in 521 BC</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Emrys%20MK'>Emrys MK (mk_malfoy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merlin Episodes: AUs, Missing Scenes, and Inspired By [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Era, Episode: s02e06 Beauty and the Beast, Gen, social distancing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Emrys%20MK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur wants to know why Merlin is keeping his distance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merlin Episodes: AUs, Missing Scenes, and Inspired By [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/640559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Social Distancing in 521 BC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little drabble I wrote last week in response to the Covid-19 outbreak.</p><p><b>Disclaimer</b>: Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> <br/>
</p>
</div><p>Arthur: Merlin, why are you standing so far away? I know I told you the other day I wasn’t going in for a hug, but that doesn’t mean you must keep your distance from me.</p><p>Merlin: Have you not heard? We’re meant to be practicing social distancing to prevent that plague that has been going round the surrounding villages from spreading here in Camelot. It is vitally important we stay 1.83 metres apart from one another.</p><p>Arthur: Vitally important? Sounds as if you've been talking to Gaius. But yes, now that you mention it, my father did say something about this at dinner. I thought he was exaggerating because he wanted to keep his distance from everyone after the debacle with the troll, but Morgana said it was true. How do you know about it?</p><p>Merlin: Oh, I don’t know... I pay attention to what is going on around me? Despite what you think, sire, I do listen.</p><p>Arthur: Well, Merlin, I’m impressed. I’ve had my doubts about you, but you did somehow find out about the troll, and now this. Go forth and spread the word to everyone that they must keep at least erm, whatever distance you said earlier, from one another. We cannot have this contagion spread within the walls of Camelot. If you do that and keep this level of work up, which, by the way, is not at all like you, you just might one day be manservant to the king.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please do as Merlin says and practice social distancing!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>